


Stocking Stash

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Pydia [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future!Pydia, Kink, Lingerie, Stocking Kink, Stockings, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of the odd original bunny for the Pydia Stocking Series. </p><p>Lydia keeps a stash hidden from Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Stash

Newly wedded Lydia Hale buying more stockings once she has the pleasure of Peter Hale discovering a certain kink for removing them—often with destruction, but sometimes gently and worshipingly rolling them down and off, developing quite a skill at it too. She picks a variety and keeps a special stash, but spreads out the days that she wears them so he won’t suspect and be a cocky, overbearing, sexy, brat.

([♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf))


End file.
